


The Greatest Weapon

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dirty Talk, Dom Hinata, Dom Hinata Shouyou, Eating out, Grinding, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: So, while Hinata unloaded all the groceries and was now sitting in the kitchen folding paper bags to be stored and saved for later, he decided that now would be theperfecttime to unleash what might potentially be the greatest weapon he’d ever acquired.OR Hinata handcuffs his boyfriend to the bed.





	The Greatest Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Bookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bookworm/gifts).



> Written for @The_Bookworm because of their suggestion for some dom!Hinata! Sorry I couldn't do top!Hinata, but hopefully this will suffice! Enjoy!
> 
> Please excuse typos.

Hinata was expecting Kageyama to be asleep by the time he got home, because his boyfriend _always_ took a nap when he got home from work. This time, Hinata hadn’t been there to greet his boyfriend when he’d gotten home, having decided to go grocery shopping instead, because that was his job. Kageyama worked full-time to pay for bills and other utilities while Hinata worked part-time to pay for groceries. They’d started this system when they had first moved in together, roughly a year ago.

So, while Hinata unloaded all the groceries and was now sitting in the kitchen folding paper bags to be stored and saved for later, he decided that now would be the _perfect_ time to unleash what might potentially be the greatest weapon he’d ever acquired. He’d had them for over three weeks now, but Hinata felt a little uneasy about using them on his boyfriend. But today was the day that he’d finally get to use one of his most valuable (or so he felt) purchases.

Hinata nearly crawled up the stairs with anticipation, smirking devilishly to himself. He did his best to be quiet, skipping the sixth step since he knew that one to be particularly loud and squeaky when stepped upon. By the time he got to the top of the steps, he could already hear his boyfriend snoring loudly. Hinata rolled his eyes. To put it simply, sometimes he _hated_ sleeping with Kageyama because he was such a _damn loud snorer_. But Hinata had found that sometimes if he kicked Kageyama hard enough at _just_ the right angle, he’d shut up long enough for Hinata to fall back asleep.

The fiery ginger slipped into the open bedroom door, shutting it quietly behind him, and oh, thank _god_ Kageyama had decided to take off his shirt before falling asleep. It would make what he was about to do a _lot_ easier. He carefully crept over to his sleeping boyfriend’s figure, glancing sideways at him for a moment. Kageyama was resting on his side, toward the middle of the bed. Hinata clicked his tongue. That was another reason he sometimes didn’t like sleeping with Kageyama; the taller male was a bed hog, always giving Hinata minimal space to sleep. The only way that it could be avoided was if Hinata slept right on top of Kageyama, which, honestly, Hinata had no problem nuzzling up into his boyfriend’s chest, but sometimes it was just _ridiculous_.

Carefully, Hinata reached out a hand and gently pushed his boyfriend over, until he was on his back. Hinata held his breath when Kageyama suddenly stopped snoring, but a second later and Kageyama was snoring loudly again. Hinata rolled his eyes, but at the same time, he thought it was incredibly cute that his boyfriend was such a heavy sleeper; he was grateful for that, too.

Finally, Hinata managed to position his boyfriend toward the center of the bed, with his hands on his belly. Hinata smiled cutely down at him. He wanted to give his boyfriend a kiss, but he talked himself out of doing so, instead heading to the closet. The shelf on top of their hanging clothes was a lot higher than him, but if he stood on his tiptoes and strained himself, he could manage to grab the box he was searching for. He set the box on the floor and then dug through some old magazines until Hinata found what he was looking for, smirking.

Quietly, Hinata crept back toward his boyfriend and carefully got on the bed, throwing a leg over Kageyama and gently picking up one of his hands. When Kageyama did not stir, Hinata took the opportunity to carefully grab at his wrist, taking the object he’d gotten from the closet and closing it around his wrist. Hinata did the same thing with his boyfriend’s other wrist, and when he was done, he took a few deep breaths before finalizing his actions, reaching up the headboard of their bed and trapping each of Kageyama’s hands there, so that they were raised and spread wide.

Hinata cheekily looked down at his boyfriend but was a little stunned when he saw that Kageyama had not woken up or even stirred the entire time he’d been on top of him. Hinata huffed, scooting down a little and straddling Kageyama fully. He loomed over him, resting himself over Kageyama’s naked chest and nuzzling his face into the other boy’s neck.

Slowly, Hinata began to leave small kisses along Kageyama’s neck, not too terribly sexual, but simply leaving gentle pecks along his skin.

“’Yama,” teased Hinata quietly, voice barely above a whisper, “Wake up, honey.”

Kageyama didn’t move, so Hinata continued to leave pecks on his neck, eventually reaching up further and giving him a few kisses on the cheeks.

“Kageyama,” said Hinata, playfully stern, “Wake up, sleepyhead!”

“Hm,” hummed Kageyama, but he didn’t move.

“Come on,” whispered Hinata seductively in his ear, nipping at his ear lobe, “Wake up and play with me, baby.”

Kageyama’s eyes slowly crept open and he yawned lowly. He turned toward Hinata was lazy and sleepy eyes. Hinata was smiling down at him cutely, mischievous and innocent. Kageyama smiled at him finally, going to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, but was suddenly startled awake when he realized he could not move his arms.

Kageyama’s head snapped up to his right arm, staring up to see where his hand was resting high against the headboard of their bed. Hinata had handcuffed him to the bed.

Confused, the raven-haired man looked to his boyfriend in shock. “Hinata?”

“Shh,” hushed Hinata, “Be quiet.”

“What the hell are you—”

Suddenly, Hinata was sitting up and resting a hand over Kageyama’s mouth. “I told you to be _quiet_.”

Kageyama looked at him wildly, eyes wide and searching. Hinata smiled at him, biting his lip and then releasing the plump fat.

“Don’t talk unless I tell you to… mkay?”

Kageyama said nothing, merely stared up at his tiny boyfriend in pure shock as the older boy smiled.

“Good boy,” whispered Hinata and Kageyama opened his mouth the speak but snapped it shut at the death glare his boyfriend gave him.

“I wanna play with you…” said Hinata teasingly, “Don’t you want to play with me, too?”

The dark-haired man said nothing. He was still gaping up at his boyfriend as though he was insane. Hinata did not like that at all.

“I asked you a question,” he said daringly, “Answer me.”

“I… what?” asked Kageyama and Hinata clicked his tongue.

“Just be a good boy for me, okay?” giggled Hinata, “If you listen to me, I’ll reward you.”

The raven-haired man looked at him bewildered, eyes rolling out of his skull. He tried his best to relax, told himself to calm down. But Hinata had really never done something like this before. When did he get handcuffs?

Hinata slowly began creeping his fingers over his boyfriend’s chest, just running his fingertips over the hot abs teasingly. The action tickled Kageyama a bit.

“Wow… you’re so strong, Kageyama,” praised Hinata, “I love your pecs… you’re so hot.”’

“Hina—”

Hinata shot him another look. “What did I tell you?”

Kageyama blinked a couple of times, swallowing. He took a deep breath, “… Not to speak.”

“That’s right,” Hinata chuckled, “So just shut up and do what I say.”

Kageyama groaned a little and Hinata smiled. He backed up a little further until his ass was sitting directly over his boyfriend’s clothed cock, moaning a little at the feeling of his boyfriend hardening up underneath him.

“Look at that,” whispered Hinata, “You’re getting so hard for me… you like this, don’t you?”

“Y-Yeah,” grunted Kageyama and Hinata circled his hips just a touch faster.

“Mm,” moaned Hinata, “What do you want, Kageyama? Do you want to fuck me?”

Kageyama’s eyes rolled back into his skull, and then he was groaning, “Fuck yes.”

Hinata smirked. “If you’re a good boy then I’ll let you. I’ll let you stick your big cock inside me. Is that what you want, ‘Yama?”

“Yes,” gasped Kageyama, “Yes, fuck. Please—”

Hinata hummed, stopping his grinding for a moment so that he could lift the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head, tossing the material to the side, off the bed. He began to grind hard again, could feel Kageyama’s hard cock nuzzled in between his ass cheeks as he rocked back on him. Slowly, he raised a hand to pull and tug at his own nipple, and he moaned incredibly loud. His moans were loud and overexaggerated, but that’s what Hinata was hoping for; he knew that Kageyama loved it when he moaned for him, and he was trying to sound extra needy.

“Oh fuck,” cried Hinata, “ _Yes_.”

“Hinata, shit—”

Hinata bit his lip, pinching at his nipple and rolling the bud between his fingers. Kageyama desperately wanted to sit up and lick at the bud, pull it in between his lips and suck at him hard. Hinata thrust back onto him, feeling Kageyama’s tip catch a few times on him.

“Shit,” whimpered Hinata, and then he was backing away to pull at Kageyama’s pants. The taller boy helped him kick them off, until Kageyama was now fully nude. Hinata smiled and straddled him again, rubbing his clothed ass over Kageyama’s bare cock again. Kageyama hissed.

“H-Hinata,” he moaned, “Please, take them off—”

“Hush,” hissed Hinata, “I didn’t tell you to speak.” He licked his lips, “I told you, be a good boy and I’ll reward you.”

Kageyama groaned, turning his head to the side. The sight of Hinata rocking his hips on him was too much. He began panting heavy at the feeling of Hinata rocking back on him, fingers now searching over his chest, and leaving long scratch marks on the other boy’s chest.

“Fuck,” cursed Hinata, moaning loud. He stopped rocking again, instead getting up and pulling off the remainder of his clothes. Kageyama groaned.

Hinata straddled him a final time, carefully resting his ass against Kageyama’s cock again. The two moaned immediately, in unison. Hinata began to frantically grind against him again, and he couldn’t help but moan impossibly loud at the feeling of Kageyama’s heavy cock catching against his asshole.

“Shit… oh, god,” moaned Hinata, “Y-You’re big, wow.”

Kageyama smirked a little, but then Hinata was rocking down harder and the smirk left his face. He moaned loudly, throwing his head back at the friction.

Hinata kept up his pace for a while, and Kageyama did his best to remain silent the entire time. He knew that the more he obeyed Hinata, the faster the older boy would let him bury his cock deep inside of him. So, Kageyama remained patient and hissed at the pleasure of Hinata grinding on him.

“Fuck,” cussed Hinata again, “Good boy, Kageyama… shit.” Finally, Hinata hopped off of him again, panting a little. “Here… here’s your reward, honey.” He turned around, backing up and straddling his boyfriend’s head. “Eat me out, come on, ‘Yama, fuck.”

Kageyama groaned, raising his chin a little. Hinata slowly sank his hole down until he could feel the other boy’s breath on his hole. Hinata licked his lips, breathing heavy.

“Do… do you want it, ‘Yama? Do you want to lick me out?”

“Fuck yes,” answered Kageyama, “Come on, baby, sit down.”

Hinata groaned at the hotness of the statement, seating himself fully. Kageyama immediately began peppering kisses around his hole, and Hinata whined loudly. Kageyama then stuck out his tongue, giving the rim a careful and hesitant lick. Hinata moaned encouragingly, pushing his hips back a little harder, and then Kageyama was lapping fast at his hole.

Hinata squeaked a little, bending over slightly and losing his dominant side for a moment as he begged, “Stick your tongue inside, baby, please, stick it inside—”

Kageyama smiled against his hole before finally easing his tongue inside, very slowly. Hinata groaned and Kageyama stuck his muscle in further, until he could not fit anymore of his tongue inside of the ginger on top of him. Kageyama rested his lips against Hinata’s rim, slightly nibbling at it for a moment before he began to thrust his tongue in and out of his boyfriend, slurping at his walls. Hinata became a moaning mess in seconds, cheeks turning pink and hot.

“Fuck, just like that,” whined Hinata, grinding his ass back a little on the tongue inside of him. Kageyama’s tongue wiggled everywhere inside of him, the tip of his tongue exploring his insides as he loosened him up with his tongue. Hinata tried his best not to seem so weak as his boyfriend stretched his open with his tongue, carefully kissing at his hole and then nastily worming his fat tongue inside of him, tasting him.

When Kageyama began to slurp at his hole, Hinata found that he couldn’t help himself, bending over and grabbing at the mouth-watering cock in front of him. Kageyama was extremely thick in front of him, cock dripping with white precum. Hinata moaned at the sight, and then he was carefully licking at him, sucking the tip of Kageyama’s cock into his mouth. Kageyama groaned into his hole, now vigorously licking inside of him and tasting his insides.

“Mm,” moaned Hinata around Kageyama’s cock. The pulsing member jerked a little inside of his hot throat, and Hinata’s eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sudden harsh jerk of the tongue inside him. He gave a harsh suck, rewarding his boyfriend as he began to bob his head up and down. Kageyama groaned against his hole, tongue pausing for a moment at the intense feeling before he began lapping even harder inside of Hinata’s warm, wet hole.

As the two of them rocked and shook and moaned at the pleasure they were both receiving, Kageyama quickly found that his hands were growing a little sore from the uncomfortable handcuffs confining him. He wished that Hinata would hurry up and open his hole for him so that he could fuck him and be out of the handcuffs. However, at the same time, the taste of Hinata’s insides on his tongue was so sweet that he didn’t want to stop eating him out.

Hinata, on the other hand, was squirming in pleasure on top of his boyfriend, desperately trying to suck any cum from out of his cock as he sucked him off. Kageyama’s sperm was like candy, sweet but also salty. The bittersweet taste of his boyfriend was almost enough to make the redhead have a very intense and pleasing orgasm, but Hinata reminded himself that _he_ was in charge, and the very thought of it made him pull himself away from Kageyama completely.

The taller man groaned, wishing that Hinata would ride his face a little longer. Hinata licked his lips at the sweet taste on his tongue.

“You taste so good, _Tobio_ ,” teased Hinata and Kageyama groaned. They were still getting used to using each other’s given names, but every time Hinata said his name, Kageyama would feel his heart rapidly thunder five times faster than its’ normal pace. “Did my little hole taste good, too, baby? Was it good?”

“So good,” Kageyama answered immediately, “Fuck, I love eating you out—”

Hinata smiled warmly, “Do you want to taste yourself, Tobio? Your cock is so yummy.” Hinata licked his lips, “I want to give myself a taste, too.”

Hiinata leaned down at that moment, straddling his boyfriend’s waist and then kissing him. He could already taste himself on Kageyama’s tongue, something that should have been quite disgusting, but Kageyama’s saliva mixed with his insides made Hinata moan loudly. He quickly licked his way inside of his boyfriend’s mouth, lapping at the very tongue that had just pleasured him immensely.

Kageyama frantically licked at Hinata’s tongue, tasting over the little buds on the surface and scrunching his nose a little at the taste of his own sperm. He loved kissing Hinata, but sometimes the taste of his cum was just too much to handle, a strange thing for sure since Kageyama adored the way Hinata’s cum tasted.

When they pulled away, Hinata teasingly sucked his own bottom lip into his mouth before releasing his lip. He smirked at the sight of Kageyama, who looked as though he was in a daze at the pleasure Hinata was giving him.

“You’re such a good kisser,” praised Hinata, “I love kissing you.”

Kageyama grinned cheekily up at him, and Hinata began to slowly trail his hands over his boyfriends’ body again. To be honest, he wasn’t sure what he should do next. He desperately wanted Kageyama’s cock inside him, was even considering releasing Kageyama of his confinements so that his boyfriend could fuck him hard into the mattress like he really wanted. But then Kageyama might think he’d won, and Hinata would rather die than lose the imaginary game he was playing with his boyfriend.

However, Hinata knew exactly what to do in the next moment, because at that exact moment, his nipples began to prickle and perk up. His body was telling him that he hadn’t given them enough attention, and the ginger agreed. So, licking his lip, Hinata scooted back until he was sitting at his boyfriend’s belly, and then he began to slowly drag a finger up his own body, smirking devilishly and teasing knowingly.

“Look, Tobio,” taunted Hinata, “You’ve gotten my nipples so hard.”

Kageyama licked his lips and watched as Hinata began to circle around the bud, biting his lip.

“They’re so perky,” muttered Kageyama, and then his eyes challengingly flew to Hinata’s face, “I love your little nipples, babe.”

Hinata actually whined at that, wanting more than ever to release Kageyama so that his boyfriend could pound deep inside of him and whisper the dirtiest of things in his ear as he did. Seeing that Hinata was growing weak, Kageyama smirked and continued.

“I bet you want me to suck on your nipples, don’t you? I bet it’d feel so good to have my mouth around them. They’re so small and cute. I bet I could make you cum just from sucking on your little nipples.”

The ginger shivered, closing his eyes for a moment. However, at the next second, his face grew angry and he drew his hand away from his buds, saying through gritted teeth,

“I didn’t tell you to speak.”

Kageyama blinked a few times, and then Hinata was bending over, until his chest was right up against Kageyama’s face.

“You’re so disobedient, ‘Yama,” growled Hinata, “You’re so cheeky, even when you’re all tied up like this. Just who do you think you are, talking to me like that?”

“Shou—”

“Shut up,” snapped Hinata, “You don’t speak until I tell you to, understand?”

Kageyama nodded his head, and then Hinata was instructing him, “Open your mouth.” The dark-haired man did exactly that, and then Hinata was reaching down, circling his pointed finger around his boyfriend’s lips.

“Stay still,” he told him, and then Hinata was sticking a finger inside, feeling over his boyfriend’s tongue. Kageyama swallowed hard at the feeling of Hinata dryly feeling around his mouth. Hinata then used his thumb and gently pulled at Kageyama’s tongue, pulling it out of his mouth until he could pull it out no further. Hinata groaned. He moved his chest closer, pinching at his right nipple a little before holding the bud between his pointer finger and thumb. He bit his lip, looked down into Kageyama’s eyes, and then guided his bud to Kageyama’s tongue, brushing his nipple over his tongue once. Hinata moaned.

“Shit,” he whispered, brushing his nipple over Kageyama’s tongue again. He continued just like that, rubbing himself over Kageyama’s tongue. But the action didn’t last long, because then Hinata was telling Kageyama to close his mouth around his nipple and suck.

Immediately, Kageyama began to suck hard at Hinata’s nipple, licking around the top and continuously closing his lips around the nipple, pulling the bud out with his lips and slurping around the pink and perky bump. Hinata moaned loudly. The sensitivity of his nipples was truly incredible. Kageyama sucked hard, looking up and watching as Hinata’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. However, when his boyfriend quickly began nibbling at the bud, Hinata dramatically pulled away.

“Enough,” he snarled, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Hinata clicked his tongue, “You’re not supposed to like this, you idiot. I’m punishing you.”

Kageyama smirked and then Hinata had enough. He quickly stuck three fingers inside of his boyfriend’s mouth again, sticking them in as far as he could. Unfortunately for him, Hinata’s fingers were short and thin, so he couldn’t choke Kageyama like he really wanted to. But Kageyama still pretended to gag a little just to please his tiny boyfriend.

When his fingers were lubed up with saliva, Hinata confidently turned around, straddling Kageyama’s chest. He leaned over a little, spreading his knees until his asshole was now on full display for his boyfriend. Kageyama could look nowhere else but Hinata’s hole, which was still wet and sticky from where he had licked at him.

“I’ll wipe that stupid smirk off your face,” challenged Hinata, and then he was reaching behind himself to feel for his hole. He circled a wet finger around himself, teasing his rim. “I’m going to make you watch as I please myself.”

Kageyama groaned, and then Hinata was slowly pushing a finger inside. His moans were incredibly exaggerated, but Hinata knew how much Kageyama loved it when he moaned, so he made sure to make it seem like he was feeling twenty times more pleased than he actually was. Hinata slowly began thrusting his finger in and out of himself, shuddering in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck,” he moaned, closing his eyes. Hinata moved his finger agonizingly slow, despite wanting to rapidly fuck himself on his finger. But that wasn’t the point; he was meant to be torturing his stupid, tall boyfriend. Hinata smirked, adding another finger and then moaning loudly, “Oh, ‘Yama!”

Kageyama hissed. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but the confinements on his wrists would not allow him to do so. All he could do was squirm helplessly and watch as Hinata began to pump his fingers inside a little faster, moaning louder and quicker. He began to scissor himself, and, despite wanting to take his time, could not help it when he added a final finger.

“Oh, yes!” he cried, “Oh, that feels so fucking good, Tobio.”

Kageyama clenched his teeth, wanting to spank Hinata. He knew that he was overexaggerating his moans, knew that Hinata was trying to tease him, and the taller boy hated that it was working. Kageyama felt harder than ever, felt his cock give an angry jerk at the sounds of Hinata’s hole squelching around his fingers, an action that Hinata did not miss.

“How does it feel, ‘Yama?” asked Hinata aggressively, “How does it feel to know that I’m fucking myself with your spit?”

“Fuck,” growled Kageyama. He’d never heard Hinata say such deliciously nasty things.

“W-What do you want, Tobio?” continued Hinata, “Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.”

Kageyama knew what Hinata was trying to do, but he was much too proud to do what he wanted. He angrily continued to watch Hinata rapidly fuck himself, whining and moaning and shaking at the pleasure he was giving himself.

“Come on, Tobio,” hissed Hinata, “Tell me what you want. If you’re a good boy and tell me what you want, then I’ll give it to you.”

_You just want me to fuck you,_ thought Kageyama with an eye roll that Hinata couldn’t see. Hinata whimpered, fingers searching frantically for a prostate that he couldn’t reach. Kageyama rolled his eyes once more.

“Come on, then, Shouyou,” muttered Kageyama, “Ride me.”

Hinata clicked his tongue, “Is that the best you can do? You must not want my hole that bad.” Hinata shuddered again, “Maybe I ought to just cum all over you from just my fingers and leave you here for the rest of the night.

Kageyama growled, “Ride me, baby, come on. I want to fuck your little hole.”

“You do?” smirked Hinata, still thrusting his fingers fast inside of himself. He loved knowing that he was getting what he wanted; Kageyama begging for him at last.

“Please,” said Kageyama, “God, I want your hole to warm up my cock.”

“Yeah?” Hinata asked, “You want to fuck me?”

“Of course,” responded Kageyama, “Your hole is always so good around me, Shouyou. You’re always so tight, no matter how much I fuck you. Please, baby, let me stick my cock inside you.”

Hinata gave another cry, and then he could hold back no longer. He wetly removed his fingers and hurriedly turned around, rubbing his hole across Kageyama’s thick cock.

“Fuck,” cursed Hinata, “You’re still wet from when I sucked you off. I wonder if your big cock could fit in my little hole just like this, with no lube.”

“Yes,” hissed Kageyama and Hinata whimpered. He guided Kageyama’s cock for his hole, desperately wanting the thick cock inside him. He slowly began to push down on it, moaning wildly as his hole swallowed Kageyama’s head.

“Oh, fuck,” moaned Hinata, “You’re so big. It feels like I’m being split open.”

Kageyama released a strangled noise, desperately wanting to thrust his hips up and fuck his tiny boyfriend. But he reminded himself that Hinata needed to take his time; Kageyama would rather die than hurt Hinata.

“Shit,” cried Hinata, closing his eyes as he slowly sat on Kageyama’s cock. His boyfriend seemed to get thicker and thicker each time they had sex. He was shaking now, needing his boyfriend more than ever. Finally, he plopped himself all the way down on his boyfriend’s lap, the two of them moaning simultaneously as Hinata began to swivel his hips to adjust to his boyfriend’s size.

“Mm,” moaned Hinata, blinking down at the man underneath him, “I can feel you so deep inside me, Tobio.”

The black-haired man said nothing, just panted heavy as he felt his boyfriend close around his cock. Hinata was a sight to be seen as he sat on his lap, breathing heavy and the fringe of his hair greasy with sweat. Hinata was truly the most beautiful thing Kageyama had ever seen.

Slowly, Hinata raised his hips and gently pushed back down. The sudden pleasure was incredibly intense. Hinata couldn’t help himself and began to desperately grind back on the cock inside of him. He could feel nearly every vein of Kageyama’s hard cock, which pulsed as it squelched inside of him.

It didn’t take long for Hinata to begin rapidly fucking himself on Kageyama’s cock. There was only so much teasing he could take, feeling deprived as he worked himself over Kageyama’s lap.

Kageyama watched as Hinata’s cock bounced up and down, slapping at his belly as he fucked himself on his cock. The sight was incredibly hot, and Kageyaam wished that he could reach down and fist over the tiny cock that was now dribbling with precum. But all he could do was lie there and take it as Hinata abused his cock.

“God,” cried Hinata, “Does it feel good, K-Kageyama?”

“Hell yes,” Kageyama replied, “You feel so fucking good, Hinata. Son of a bitch, your hole is squeezing around me so tightly.”

Hinata couldn’t respond, only whimper as he fucked himself on his boyfriend. He was growing incredibly needy, and he suddenly wished that Kageyama could _really_ pound him. That was just another thing that Kageyama loved about Hinata; how desperate and needy he was to get fucked.

As a compromise, Kageyama planted his feet on the bed flatly and gently began to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts. Hinata gasped out, moaning even louder as he and Kageyama met halfway. Hinata felt his tongue gently loll out as Kageyama began to fuck roughly up into him. Kageyama wished he could suck his little tongue into his mouth, wanting desperately to kiss Hinata.

“Shouyou,” groaned Kageyama as he thrust sharply inside of Hinata, “Kiss me, sweetheart.”

Hinata was too far gone to even realize that he was supposed to be in charge as he leaned down and immediately began to worm his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth, licking wetly and frantic. He cupped Tobio’s face in his hands, stopping his hips as Kageyama began to pound inside of him to the best of his ability, and then Hinata was pulling away for a single moment to gasp out and moan the loudest yet. Knowing he had found Hinata’s prostate, Kageyama began to abuse the spot, rocking harder inside of him and shoving his cock mercilessly into the ginger.

Hinata latched his lips back around Kageyama’s, who pulled Hnata’s tongue out of his mouth using his own wet muscle, and closed his lips around it, sucking hard. Hinata moaned as Kageyama sucked on his tongue for a moment before releasing it and licking over his tongue once again. Hinata was too weak to battle his tongue against his boyfriend’s, whimpering and whining heavily at the feeling of Kageyama fucking him. The pleasure was now incredibly intense, and the pair began to pant heavily.

The ginger finally buried his head into Kageyama’s shoulder, whining weakly and panting hard. He was still trying to throw his hips back to ride his boyfriend properly, but even then, Kageyama was still the one that was pounding heavily inside for him, quickly taking over. Hinata, deep down, hated the fact that he was growing so weak as Kageyama fucked him, and the thought made him sit up again, bracing himself before violently jerking his hips back on his boyfriend again. He had come this far; he wanted to finish strong.

“I want you to cum inside me,” demanded Hinata, “I bet that will feel really good, huh? Shooting deep inside me—”

Kageyama cut him off with a loud groan. “Yeah, fuck yeah—”

“Maybe I’ll even put in a butt plug afterward,” teased Hinata, “And then I can walk around with your cum inside me.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened, and he slammed his hips inside heavily, making Hinata throw his head back and shout. Hinata licked his lips, looking back into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You like the idea of that, don’t you? Me, talking to my friends and going shopping, all while I’ve got your cum inside me. It’d be so naughty, wouldn’t it, knowing that nobody would even know that your little slut has his insides all marked up with you—"

“Oh, shit, Shouyou—” hissed Kageyama, “Your mouth is so dirty—”

“Oh, fuck. Maybe I should suck you off right after this, too, and then I could swallow all of your cum down when you shoot down my throat, and then I could have it all in my belly, too—”

“Shou—”

“God, I’d really like that, ‘Yama. I love the taste of your thick spunk—”

Kageyama slapped heavily inside of him again, cutting Hinata off.

“I’m gonna cum,” warned Kageyama, “God, I’m gonna cum inside you, Shouyou—”

“Then do it,” moaned Hinata, “Cum inside me, Tobio. Come on, be a good boy and cum deep inside my little hole—”

Kageyama groaned, thrusting up a final time before spasming deep inside of Hinata, groaning as he shot heavily inside. Hinata whined, shaking as he felt his orgasm overcome him, crying out at the feeling of his boyfriend filling him up. He ground his hips back on Tobio the entire time, swiveling his hips over his sweet spot and crying out as he came all over his boyfriend. Kageyama licked his lips at the sight, feeling his cock give a final jerk before the last of his sperm shot from his aching cock.

Hinata fell forward with a squelch as his boyfriend’s softening cock sagged out of him. He gently leaned up, finally releasing Kageyama’s wrists from the handcuffs so that his boyfriend could snuggle him close.

The two sat there for a long time, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Kageyama rested his sore arms over Hinata’s back, rubbing over the skin gently and kissing at his hair. He could feel Hinata’s rapid pulse as he buried his head in his sweaty hair.

The taller of the two carefully massaged over his wrists, where they were red from the tightness of the handcuffs and from where he’d been pulling on them. Now that he had calmed down, the realization of Hinata making him beg for him made his growl lowly.

“Shouyou,” hissed Kageyama into his boyfriend’s ear. Hinata hummed lowly. It was very clear that he was seemingly exhausted and wanted to sleep. Kageyama gently flipped them over and looked down at a sleepy-looking Hinata. Kageyama’s heart swelled for a moment, and he leaned down and kissed at Hinata’s hair.

“Nevermind,” he whispered gently, “Go to sleep, darling. I’m sure you need it.”

***

Hinata should have seen his boyfriend’s sudden sweetness coming. He awoke a few hours later to the feeling of Kageyama sweetly nibbling at his neck, something that made Hinata smile and giggle.

“Kageyama,” he slurred sleepily, “That tickle—”

Hinata widened his eyes, snapping his eyes up to where his wrists were stuck against the bedframe. Kageyama had restrained him with the same metal cuffs he had purchased a few weeks ago. Hinata’s eyes snapped to Kageyama’s in horror. The taller man looked down at him darkly with a cheeky grin.

“You didn’t think I was going to let the fact that you handcuffed me to the bed go that easy, did you?”


End file.
